comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Tour guiado de Wikia - God of War
Wikia es el lugar de encuentro de millones de aficionados de gran cantidad de temas; donde podemos expresar nuestros más amplios gustos a través de miles de comunidades temáticas. Para ayudar en esta tarea; queremos dar voz a nuestros expertos, capaces de explicarnos en qué se especializan y por qué es tan fenomenal para ellos; además de darnos recomendaciones para adentrarse en su área como un geek más. A este proyecto lo titulamos los tours guiados de Wikia. Banner-God-of-War En julio se produjo el salto a la nueva generación del último título principal de una de las sagas de videojuegos exclusivas más importantes de Sony. Se trata de la [[w:c:es.godofwar:Saga God of War|saga God of War]] y su God of War III Remasterizado. link= ---- ''God of War'' es una saga de videojuegos de acción-aventura y hack and slash que supone una de las franquicias exclusivas para las consolas PlayStation. Ambientada en la mitología griega, sigue las aventuras del guerrero espartano Kratos y su relación con el Dios de la Guerra Ares junto a otros personajes. Debutó en PlayStation 2 con God of War (2005), que tuvo como secuela God of War II en 2007. Ese mismo año debutó en dispositivos móviles con God of War: Betrayal, cediendo luego el testigo a la PlayStation Portable con God of War: Chains of Olympus (2008). Fue entrado el año 2010 cuando se estrenó con material original en la siguiente consola de Sony, la PlayStation 3; publicando la tercera entrega principal, God of War III. Tras ella vinieron un título más para cada consola: en el mismo año se publicó Ghost of Sparta en PSP, y finalmente God of War: Ascension en PS3 (2013), último capítulo de la saga hasta la actualidad. Tour God of War.jpg|''God of War'' y God of War II supusieron un éxito de ventas y crítica, siendo uno de los principales valuartes del catálogo exclusivo de PlayStation 2. Tour God of War 2.jpg|Debido a este éxito, se publicaron entregas secundarias para PlayStation Portable, que ejercen de precuelas (mientras que Betrayal es una secuela del primer GoW). Tour God of War 3.jpg|Con la llegada de la PS3 y GoW III se cierra la trilogía principal y la historia de Kratos. Ascension se publicó luego como el primer capítulo cronológico de toda la saga. link= ---- Debido a la gran acogida de los títulos de la saga y el salto entre generaciones, se crearon diferentes colecciones de los mismos. La primera fue God of War Collection, una remasterización de las dos primeras entregas para PlayStation 3, lanzada en 2009 poco antes de la salida de GoW III. Adicionalmente, se publicó también en 2014 para la PlayStation Vita (único lanzamiento en esta consola). Siguiendo este esquema, en 2011 vio la luz God of War: Origins Collection, remasterización para PS3 de los títulos de PSP. Aprovechando estas remasterizaciones, se crearon otras colecciones especiales para PlayStation 3: God of War: La trilogía en 2010 (que incluye los tres títulos principales), y en 2012 God of War Saga y God of War: Omega Collection (que contienen las dos colecciones y GoW III, es decir, los cinco títulos existentes hasta el momento excepto Betrayal). Por último, la última generación de consolas ha traído el reciente God of War III Remasterizado para PlayStation 4. Además de los videojuegos, se han publicado las novelas God of War y God of War II, la serie de cómics homónima y otros productos como las bandas sonoras o un proyecto para realizar una película. Tour God of War 4.jpg|''God of War: Omega Collection'' es la mejor colección de la saga hasta la fecha, incluyendo las remasterizaciones e incluso una estatua exclusiva. Tour God of War 5.jpg|''God of War III Remasterizado'' es el último producto lanzado, aprovechando el gran título de PlayStation 3 para estrenarse en la nueva generación de consolas. Tour God of War 6.jpg|Las novelas y los cómics también mantienen la calidad de los videojuegos y además expanden el universo y el trasfondo de los personajes. left|link center|link=w:c:es.godofwar:Usuario:Unomas Mi interés por God of War comenzó muy pronto, desde el momento en que empezaron a surgir las primeras informaciones. Siempre había sentido gran interés por la mitología griega, y descubrir que un videojuego se basaría en ella hizo que prestara gran atención a cualquier noticia que surgiera. Jugar a la primera entrega fue una experiencia increíble. Por aquel entonces, en la época de PlayStation 2, no era frecuente encontrar videojuegos con semejante nivel de acción, por lo que el primer God of War lo tuvo fácil para convertirse en uno de mis videojuegos favoritos. Considero que parte del éxito se basa en lo sencillo que resulta empatizar con Kratos. Pese a la excesiva violencia que presenta la saga, en el fondo no es más que la historia de un hombre desgraciado al que le han arrebatado absolutamente todo, incluso el derecho a su muerte, y lo único que puede hacer es vengarse de los culpables de ese tormento. A finales de 2009 hallé por casualidad la wikia en inglés de God of War, y quedé fascinado al descubrir una comunidad en la que se reunían multitud de seguidores de la saga y en la que se podía contribuir libremente con cualquier información útil. Rápidamente busqué su contraparte en español, y me sorprendió descubrir que aún no existía. Sin pensarlo dos veces me animé a crearla, y desde aquel momento God of War Wiki no ha parado de crecer gracias a todos los usuarios que han invertido su tiempo en ella. Suenan rumores de un nuevo God of War en desarrollo y tengo bastante curiosidad por conocer más detalles. Espero que esté a la altura de esta fantástica historia que Santa Monica Studio ha creado. center|link= Tour God of War 7.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar:God of War Collection|''God of War Collection'' Tour God of War 8.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar:God of War III|''God of War III'' Tour God of War 9.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar: God of War (Cómic)|Cómics God of War ---- center|link=w:c:es.godofwar:Usuario:Andrexvg El más grande mérito de la [[w:c:es.godofwar:saga God of War|saga God of War]] es sin duda alguna lograr que cada jugador pueda simpatizar y querer a un personaje que a primera vista no es más que un asesino y mercenario. Apenas empezaba el año 2008 cuando conocí por un amigo su mundo. No sabía yo en aquel entonces que había encontrado el que sería mi juego favorito hasta el día de hoy. God of War es una saga que se ha ganado a lo largo de estos diez años un lugar como icono de una generación. Nadie que se jacte de llamarse asimismo gamer, desconoce la historia del Fantasma de Esparta y su batalla contra el Olimpo. Kratos, el protagonista de tan épica historia logra conectar con los jugadores de una manera increíble. A pesar de representar en muchos casos anti-valores y conductas imperdonables, las diferentes entregadas de la saga nos han mostrado su historia, su dolor, su odio e ira,... pero también su búsqueda interminable de una redención que le es esquiva. Creo que es por eso que compenetra tanto con todo los jugadores. La imagen de un hombre que lo ha perdido todo por sus errores es tan común en nuestra realidad, que pocos pueden no sentirse cuando menos conmovidos ante ello. Es así que God of War me han enseñado más que solo increíbles combos y alucinantes muertes, me enseño la importancia del perdón y de luchar por corregir los errores. Me uní a God of War Wiki hace ya tres largos años, porque quería conocer más sobre esta saga, y también compartir mis propios conocimientos con todos aquellos que como yo disfrutaban de ese fascinante mundo. Aun no olvido la primera vez que hice una edición o cuando creé mi primer artículo, y la gratificante sensación de saber que estaba contribuyendo a la expansión de la increíble comunidad sobre God of War. center|link= Tour God of War 7.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar:God of War Collection|''God of War Collection'' Tour God of War 8.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar:God of War III|''God of War III'' Tour God of War 9.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar:God of War (Cómic)|Cómics God of War Tour God of War 10.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar:God of War (Novela)|Novela God of War ---- center|link=w:c:es.godofwar:Usuario:Kiltro Conocí ''God of War'' por un afortunado error en el buscador de Google, mientras buscaba información del videojuego War Gods. Desde ahí me llamó la atención el modo de juego y su apariencia gráfica, motivándome a cambiar mi búsqueda y enterarme más sobre este título. Fue para mí notable encontrar un videojuego que se juegue tan bien como sus tráilers muestran, con una trama seria y detalles ingeniosos que aprovecharon al máximo la mitología griega. Fue como decir: "¡Así se hacen los videojuegos, hombre!". Como videojugador de nacimiento, God of War me acercó más a PlayStation, y fue inevitable adquirir los dos primeros títulos disponibles (en ese entonces) para empezar a jugar. Creo que lo más destacable de God of War es su lograda historia y el planteamiento de la misma en el videojuego. Pocas veces se tiene la oportunidad de disfrutar de una serie de culto que se toma en serio a sí misma, que muestra dedicación en su desarrollo y aún así pueda ser un producto masivo sin forzarlo. En este momento tengo la mayoría de los títulos de la serie, y de éstos el que más he jugado es God of War III. De él debo decir que es una máquina en cuanto a jugabilidad y gráficos, aún cuando el primer God of War tiene un lugar especial reservado en mi alma. No he tenido oportunidad de ver otro tipo de medio relacionado como los cómics o las novelas, pero espero en algún momento antes de morir hacerlo. El contenido fuera del videojuego más cercano al que he tenido acceso es al mini-cómic ''Rise of the Warrior''. Aunque mis inicios fueron en otra comunidad, fue en God of War Wiki donde yo realmente aprendí a editar. Además, la wikia es una completa fuente de información sobre la serie de videojuegos, muy dedicada y bien cuidada tanto por los usuarios como por su administrador. Para tener pocos usuarios, es notable el trabajo que se ha hecho en cuanto a contenidos y demás. center|link= Tour God of War 11.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar:God of War|''God of War'' Tour God of War 8.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar:God of War III|''God of War III'' Tour God of War 12.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar:God of War: Ghost of Sparta|''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' Tour God of War 13.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar:God of War: Betrayal|''God of War: Betrayal'' Tour God of War 9.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar: God of War (Cómic)|Cómics God of War ---- center|link=w:c:es.neopetsenespanol:Usuario:Muffin 991 Mi contacto con la [[w:c:es.godofwar:saga God of War|saga God of War]] fue totalmente casual. Ocurrió mientras leía recomendaciones de videojuegos, siendo God of War II uno de ellos. Curiosamante, no le presté atención en un primer momento, aunque su nombre me intrigó para tiempo después investigar sobre él. Al convencerme, terminé comprándolo, y con él me volví un gran fanático de esta saga, adquiriendo luego todos los que pude de la misma. Lo que caracteriza las entregas de God of War es que son "juegos especiales" que pocos pueden hacer. Tienes esa sensación que consigues al estar dentro del mismo y estar peleando con dioses y leyendas. En mi opinión, esto es solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que los hace fantásticos. Además del segundo juego; pude adquirir God of War III, Ascension, Chains of Olympus y Ghost of Sparta. Son los videojuegos los productos que más me gustan de la franquicia, ya que los encuentro "más originales". A pesar de que no edito en God of War Wiki soy un visitante habitual de la misma. La conocí mientras buscaba páginas web relacionadas con la saga, encontrando en ella el mejor lugar. Siempre que tengo problemas con alguno de los juegos entro para conseguir ayuda, siendo una fuente de información vital. Además, ¡fue gracias a esta comunidad como conocí Wikia! Ofrece todos los datos acerca de los juegos, enemigos, jefes, dioses, armas, bestias y mucho más. Prácticamente contiene toda la información referente a God of War; y aunque como el resto pueda tener algo de vandalismo o spam, es corregido pronto por sus excelentes usuarios, que además son grandes expertos. center|link= Tour God of War 8.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar:God of War III|''God of War III'' Tour God of War 14.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar:God of War: Ascension|''God of War: Ascension'' Tour God of War 12.jpg|link=w:c:es.godofwar:God of War: Ghost of Sparta|''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Tours guiados